Soma Intimates
Some Intimates is a lingerie chain that concentrates on small busts. Reviews 12205 Seal Beach Blvd, Seal Beach, CA ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was incorrectly sized at this store ::Sizing inaccuracy was caused by adding inches to the underbust measurement ::I was not able to try sizes other than what they measured me as ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: small band, medium-large bust ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 2 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: US 32-44 A-H ::Comments about store experience: : I went here before discovering /r/abrathatfits. I was starting my first post-grad job, and wanted good quality bras and for someone to measure me properly. She measured me as a 34-C cup, but once she put me in that size, I was spilling out over the cups like crazy. I tried a couple other models in the same size, same result. Finally bumped me up to a D, and that's really as far as she went. My band size is actually a 30. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I would not recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was somewhat knowledgeable (3 out of 5) ::My fitter was slightly pushy (2 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel pretty comfortable (4 out of 5) ---- Annapolis Harbour Center, Annapolis, MD ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was needed to grab items ::I was incorrectly sized at this store ::Sizing inaccuracy was caused by trying to sell me a different size because they didn't have mine in stock ::I was not able to try sizes other than what they measured me as ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 32G ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 1 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 32A-44G ::Comments about store experience: : I asked if they carried 32G - although I probably need a 32GG, I wanted to try the 32G and see how they fit. They said yes (hooray!), although in limited selections (boo!), showed me to a fitting room and said they would bring me all they had. They brought me 36DDD. Which, of course, did not fit. So they insisted on measuring me. And came up with 32G. They brought me a 34G, which also did not fit - surprisingly, the cup was too small. In any event, they advised I should wear the 36DDD and "smoosh your breasts down and to the side so they fill up the band and don't overfill the cup." Seriously. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I would not recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was somewhat knowledgeable (3 out of 5) ::My fitter was somewhat pushy (3 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel moderately comfortable (3 out of 5) ::Comments about the fitter: : She was very pleasant, with a nice personality. See also *Offline retailer *Online retailer References Category:Offline retailers Category:Bra retailers Category:Retailers Category:American